bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Iosefka
Not to be confused with the Imposter Iosefka. Iosefka is a character in Bloodborne. Description Iosefka is a kind-hearted woman who helps any and all possible civilian patients that approach her titular clinic, though she will refuse to let the Hunter inside for fear of spreading the curse of beasthood. Through the cracks in the glass door, it is possible to glimpse her, as she dons the White Church Set, lacking only the head piece and revealing blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Plot Iosefka is a kind and compassionate blood-healer who runs Iosefka's Clinic. Initially, she is very caring, expressing her concern to protect her patients from outsiders and, despite her sympathy for the Hunter, will refuse to let them enter in fear of infection. She can be spoken to at the door near the 1st Floor Sickroom Lamp. If her door is attacked, she will ask the Hunter to stop. After several attacks, she will not speak to the Hunter at all. Iosefka will supply the Hunter with a Iosefka's Blood Vial, as a way to help with the hunt. If the Hunter uses enough of her vials, she will state that she hopes to open the door once the hunt is over. After defeating Father Gascoigne and visiting her once again, a sudden shift in tone will commence and Iosefka begins acting suspiciously; her voice changes slightly, and she asks the Hunter to send any encountered survivors to her clinic, a complete contrast in character to previously forbidding anyone to enter. Entering Iosefka's Clinic prior to the Blood Moon phase, reveals that the real Iosefka, along with all the survivors that were sent to her, were experimented on and turned into Celestial Minions by an imposter, who then threatens the Hunter to leave. Continuing up the stairs will result in being attacked by the delirious imposter. Killing her results in her dropping the Oedon Writhe rune. Entering Iosefka's Clinic after the Blood Moon phase, reveals the Imposter Iosefka lying on an operating table in pain and twitching nervously. Her dialogue also makes reference to the concept of 'eyes on the inside'. A Third Umbilical Cord can be looted from her body after killing her. Because of how she is positioned, and that she drops an umbilical cord, it can be assumed that the imposter was impregnated by a Great One, similar to Arianna. It is presumed that the research the imposter was conducting on her unfortunate victims was to further the elevation of humankind into Kin. Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep In the titular comic, the hunter and The Child descend into the 1st Floor Sickroom from the Forbidden Woods to be treated by the real Iosefka, prior to her grim fate. The comic also implies that she was once a close acquaintance of Gehrman, and that Gehrman and the Moon Presence may have been in collaboration with the imposter. Dialogue Notes * While Iosefka is not replaced by her imposter, she will give any Iosefka's Blood Vials freely, so long as they do not have one already. * If players attack her door too many times, she will refuse to speak with them. * Drops a Iosefka's Blood Vial when found after being "replaced" by Imposter Iosefka. Trivia *One of the Celestial Minion in Iosefka's Clinic drops Iosefka's Blood Vial upon death, possibly revealing the real Iosefka's fate. *The real Iosefka might be a member of the School of Mensis who had a change of heart. Leaving the Unseen Village she founded a clinic in the heart of Central Yharnam outside the spheres of influence of the Healing Church. She obviously understands Blood Ministration to the point where she was able to open up this large clinic near the heart of the city. Perhaps the blood mixture she created was so potent that the the School of Mensis used it, thus a chest with one in ended up in the Nightmare of Mensis. Gallery iosefkaface.jpg|Face shot of Iosefka tcw022.jpg|Iosefka as she appears in Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Death of Sleep Characters Category:Comic Characters